The Night of Many Pants
by Twi-Lin
Summary: Bella comes home from college for Thanksgiving weekend.  What happens when she runs into her secret crush? One-Shot AH; Humor/Romance; Bella/Edward    This story contains underage drinking, drug use, and lemons


**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing. This story is loosely based on real life experiences~Bella and Edward just made it better.**

**A huge thanks goes out to my husband, sister, Patty, Joni, AngelStardust, Siouxchef, and Adaywithjake.**

**This story is rated NC-17 due to under-age drinking, drug use, and sexy-times! **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight characters belong to S. Meyer. The plot of belongs to me**

**_Thanksgiving weekend_**

It was so nice to be home. I hadn't been home since I'd left to attend the University of Washington in mid-September for Freshman Orientation. I'd turned 18 a few days before I left and was ready to be on my own. Well, as on my own as was possible while living in the freshman dorm.

So far, the "U" had been a lot of fun. I was kind of shy by nature, and generally liked to keep to myself. I'd made a couple of new friends and enjoyed my classes. I was planning to major in English Literature and hoped to become a teacher so I could share my love of the classics with others.

I had to admit that I was a little homesick. I missed my parents, Charlie and Renee, and my best friend, Alice Brandon. I was thankful she would be coming home for the holiday as well.

Alice attended a design school in Los Angeles. We looked forward to catching up and hitting the day after Thanksgiving sales. Shopping wasn't really my thing, but Alice loved it and because I missed her so much I was going along.

Thanksgiving Day was nice; I helped my mom cook a small traditional Thanksgiving dinner. My mom was not very good in the kitchen, so I did most of the cooking. I knew Charlie missed my cooking since I had left for school. We had a quiet dinner together, and afterwards Charlie watched football while my mom and I curled up on the couch and read. It was a good day, being together as a family.

**_Friday morning_**

I heard my phone ringing and looked at the clock; it was four in the morning.

"Ugh…hi Alice," I groaned as I pulled my covers over my head.

"Rise, shine and sing glory, glory! Bella, get up! We need to leave in a half hour to hit the first sale!" Her cheerful voice sang.

Alice and I are on opposite sides of the energy level. She was like a super-hyper Jack Russell Terrier and I was laid back like a hound dog.

_Oh my God, I compared us to dogs. I really needed to wake up_.

"I really do love you...," I paused to glance at my clock, "but seriously, four a.m.?"

_If I had known that she was going to get me up that early, I may have told her I didn't want to go shopping. But who was I kidding? Alice would have talked me into it anyway._

"Yes, Bella," she said sarcastically. "We have a 45 minute drive and they are giving out freebies to the first 50 people in line at Macy's. I am leaving my house in 15 minutes. Will you be ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready," I huffed. "But don't expect me to be all chipper like you."

I had taken a shower the previous night so I could get ready pretty quick that morning. I got dressed, put my hair up in a messy bun, and didn't put on any make up.

Alice arrived exactly 20 minutes after she called. I answered the door and she didn't enter but stood in the doorway. We gave each other a big hug as we jumped up and down and squealed. We were so happy to see each other!

Alice stepped back from me and looked me up and down. "Bella, what are you wearing? I thought you said you would be ready!" She sounded exasperated.

"Um, I decided to wear jeans and my favorite hoodie. I want to be comfortable. This is early morning shopping Alice. It's not like I am planning on meeting the love of my life or anything," I grumbled.

"You know you should always be prepared. Haven't I taught you anything? You never know who you might see while we are out, and now I don't have time to fix you."

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Alice don't be so bossy! Come on. Let's go. We don't want to miss the freebies."

She shook her head and I thought I heard her murmur, "Bella, Bella, Bella."

We got in her car and headed out to Port Angeles.

Alice was the bargain queen. She knew where all the good deals would be, which was really helpful when you had a limited income for buying Christmas presents.

We finished shopping around 11:30 and decided to go out for lunch. We needed some girl time since we didn't see each other every day. We kept in touch daily, but texting or sending email wasn't the same as getting together face-to-face.

We talked about the boys at school and I told her about this one guy I'd met, James. He lived in my dorm and we'd met in my History of Jazz class. We had flirted a great deal and then one day, he sent me a text during class:

_"What are you doing after class? ~James"_

_"Nothing, why?~BMS"_

_"Why don't you come up to my room and hang out? ~James "_

_"Are we only going to hang out? ~BMS "_

_"We have had this tension going on...why don't we do something about it? ~James "_

_"Well, is this going to be a 1-time tension relief or what ~BMS?"_

_"It can be whatever you want it to be. ~James "_

"No way, Bella, did you take him up on being a fuck buddy?" Alice asked as she bounced up and down in her seat. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about him before now!"

"Well, I thought you may be disappointed that I would've had a fuck buddy," I glanced down at the table. It wasn't like me to have a fling. "He was cute and we did have this _tension_ going on, so I thought what the hell." I looked up at Alice. "Unfortunately, he was what I would call a 'minute man'," I said with frustration in my voice.

"A minute man! Bella, that sucks!"

I went on to tell her, "Yea, it did suck! He was able to get his rocks off and I was left hanging. We got together a few more times and I was hoping things would get better, but I never got anywhere. I had to fake 'it' so I could hurry up and get out of there. It really wasn't one of my best decisions, but isn't college one of the places you are supposed to learn about life?"

"Bella, I am sorry you didn't get a 'real' man at The U.," she smirked.

Alice reached her hand across the table and grabbed mine looking me in the eye.

"I think you will have better luck in the guy department soon."

I hoped she was right.

After we finished lunch, we decided to head back to Forks to hang out at Alice's house. We had planned on going to a party that Mike Newton, a friend from high school, was having later that evening since almost everyone would be home from college.

As we were leaving, Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock came into the restaurant. I'd had this secret crush on Edward ever since he moved to Forks; I was in seventhgrade and he was a senior at Forks High School. He was the hottest guy ever. I thought he should be a model for Abercrombie or something.

He had brownish-red colored hair that was messy, in a good way. It looked like he had a very wild night, and I really wanted to run my fingers through it. Edward's eyes were the most beautiful green; the tint would change depending on what he wore. He was wearing a green tee-shirt, black jeans, Doc Marten boots and a black leather biker jacket.

Edward wasn't only hot; he was also a genuinely nice guy. He had always been so kind to me and always gave me a big hug when we'd see each other.

One of his good friends, Emmett, was also Alice's older brother. He, Edward, and Jasper used to hang out at the Brandon's house and I was always there hanging out with Alice. We would watch the boys play Xbox and sometimes they'd let us join in. Alice had a crush on Jasper and would always tell me how one day they would get married. I'd always felt like the boys thought of us as their little sisters and that's why they were so nice to us.

"Edward, you're home!" I knew I had a huge smile on my face. I was so glad to see him. "I didn't think you would be here for a quick weekend," I said as we gave each other a big hug. I loved Edward's hugs. Every time he'd give me one, my whole body would tingle.

"I couldn't miss my mom's famous Thanksgiving dinner!" He winked at me and smiled. "No one in Boston cooks like her!" he said with enthusiasm. His eyes lingered on me. It made me a little weak in the knees.

"It is so good to see you!" I smiled. "I've missed our talks we had at the coffee shop during summer," I said with a little longing in my voice. I didn't mean to sound whiney, I hoped he didn't notice.

"Me, too," he said as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "So, how's college life treating you, Bella?"

_Me, too? Did Edward really miss our talks, or was he only being polite?_

I took a moment before answering him; I didn't want to sound pathetic. "The U is great! I'm learning so much and having lots of fun," I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

_What was wrong with me? Oh yeah, Edward Cullen, the man of my dreams was talking to me._

Edward raised his eyebrows and gave me a smile. He had an expression on his face like "I bet you are having fun!" I wasn't sure what to say and I felt my face get warm. I knew I was blushing.

"What are you ladies doing today?" Jasper asked.

"Bella and I finished up Christmas shopping and had lunch. Now we're headed over to my house for a while and then we're going to hang out at the diner to see who's there. Mike Newton is having a party later and we will most like finish up the evening there," Alice said without stopping to take a breath.

Jasper and Edward chuckled at Alice's words.

"Well, have fun ladies," Edward said, smiling. "It was great seeing you."

Edward and I hugged once more while he whispered in my ear, "Maybe I will see you around later."

_Oh my..._

I was a little stunned. I stumbled over my words, "O-o-ok, g-g-good b-bye?"

Our eyes locked before I turned slowing to walk away. Inwardly, I squealed with delight.

During the ride back to Forks, I was still a little flustered from Edward whispering in my ear. We didn't really talk and enjoyed the scenery.

When we arrived at Alice's house, her parents were still at work. She made us Malibu Rum and pineapple juice drinks.

Alice handed me my drink. "So Bella, you seem a little flustered since we left Port Angeles."

"Edward is the nicest guy!" I blurted out as I started to twist my hair around my finger.

I was afraid to make eye contact withAlice. She could read me like a book.

"It's too bad he's with Tanya, she's so stuck-up and mean to everyone. He deserves someone that would be kind to him and not treat him like he's simply a hot piece of ass."

"Bella," I looked over at Alice and she looked me in the eye with all seriousness. "I guess you haven't heard that Tanya and Edward are no longer together."

"What?" I gasped.

_Was I supposed to get my hopes up? Had he actually missed me after all? It was silly to think that was true. Edward thought of me as a kid sister. It would be a dream come true to have one night with him but I know would never happen. Why would Edward want to be with plain ol' me when he was used to being with drop dead gorgeous Tanya … even if she was a bitch?  
_

Alice continued, "Emmett told me that Edward was tired of all of her crap and he broke up withher about a month ago. She left Boston and moved to LasVegas with her sister to be a show girl."

"Wow!" I said as Alice gave me a look like she was up to something.

Tanya was a beautiful girl on the outside. Her hair was a strawberry blond and she had skin that was so perfect it looked like a porcelain doll. She had long legs which made her a good dancer. Her only major flaw was her attitude; it made her ugly. I'd always wondered what Edward saw in her. He always tried to look for the good things in people, so he must have seen something that the rest of us didn't.

They had been together since high school and they went off to college in Boston. Tanya had finished up last year at a performing arts college for dance. She had big dreams of being a dancer and actress on Broadway.

Edward was finishing up his masters degree in music composition at the Berklee College of Music. He was hoping to write music scores for movies and theater. He was very talented; he played the piano and sang beautifully. His rich baritone voice always gave me goose bumps when I'd get a chance to hear him perform.

Edward had come home for a few weeks during the past summer; I often went to the diner for coffee in the morning and he would be there as well. We talked about life, our hopes and dreams; by doing so we became better friends. It was wonderful to spend a couple of hours getting to know him a little better without all of our friends around. He would, at times, vent to me about Tanya and I would listen to him and fantasize that he would leave her for me. After he went back to Boston, we hadn't really kept in touch, other than the occasional Facebook post. Seeing him again made me realize how much I missed him.

Alice and I decided to take a nap since we had gotten up so early to go shopping. She set the alarm for 5:00 so we would have plenty of time to get ready. Alice wanted to "doll" me up and I decided to let her because I hoped to run into Edward sometime that evening. She picked out one of her blue v-necked sweaters for me to wear with my skinny jeans. I was glad I had already had my blue Victoria Secret Push-up bra on. It made my cleavage look hot. We decided to leave my hair down. It was wavy from being up in the messy bun all day and it looked really good. Alice applied a bit of make-up to enhance my natural beauty as she called it.

We had another Malibu Rum drink before we left to walk over to the diner to see who had come home for the weekend. There wasn't a lot to do in Forks, other than go to the diner or hang out with friends. Everywhere we were going that night was within walking distance, so we didn't have to worry about drinking and driving.

When we arrived at the diner, Edward and Jasper were already there.

"Hi Bella," Edward said and gave me his big crooked smile.

"Hi," I answered and giggled. I was feeling a little brave due to the alcohol induced buzz and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. I decided right then that my goal for the evening was to get me some Edward Cullen!

"Want to join us, ladies?" Jasper drawled.

I looked over to Alice, and she was practically jumping up and down. "We'd love to join you guys, right Bella?"

"Uh, yes, of course," I said as I rolled my eyes towards Alice. I did want to sit with them, but I didn't want to seem too eager.

I scooted into the booth next to Edward while Alice sat next to Jasper. The guys were drinking coffee. The waitress come over and asked us if we wanted to order. Alice and I both ordered cokes. The waitress left to go and get our drinks and Jasper asked us what we did for the rest of the afternoon.

Alice gave him a big grin. "We hung out at my house. We had a few drinks and then came over here to see what was going on."

"A few drinks? Aren't you girls a little young for drinks?" Jasper asked with a joking tone in his voice.

Alice said to him, "I'll have you know Jasper Whitlock that Bella and are technically adults and we're in college so I think we're responsible enough to have a few drinks at home."

Jasper and Edward chuckled and Jasper nodded his head and said, "Well, pardon me ma'am."

Before I said anything, the waitress brought us our drinks and asked if we wanted anything else and we told her no.

Jasper and Alice then had a moment. They stared in one another's eyes and it was like they were having a telepathic conversation. I felt like I was intruding on something very intimate.

I took a slip of my coke and looked over at Edward, "So what did you guys do for the rest of the day?"

He reached over and put his hand on mine. I felt him squeeze it and he smiled, "We had lunch and did a bit of shopping. Nothing too exciting."

"What are you guys doing the rest of the evening?"

"We're going to hang out at my parent's house. They're having a party and so we're going to watch a movie. What about you and Alice?"

"Mike Newton is having a party. So we're thinking about going over there."

Edward frowned for a quick moment. He then leaned over and started ticking my ribs.

I slapped at his hand and told him to stop.

"Why Bella, don't you like me tickling you?" he asked innocently.

A part of me didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to keep on touching me. It felt like electricity was buzzing around us and I kept thinking about how amazing it would be to kiss him. I would be happy if he touched me forever, it felt so good. I found my inner brave girl and told him, "I don't want you to tickle my ribs."

Edward stopped tickling me, looked me in the eyes, smiled and said, "So where do you want me to tickle you?"

I hid my face in my hands and shook my head. A part of me couldn't believe I actually said that out loud. I really embarrassed myself and started to scoot out of the booth.

"Alice, I need to go to the restroom," I said rather insistently and nodded my head towards the door so she would know that I wanted her to go with me.

When we entered the restroom, I immediately turned to Alice. "Do you think Edward is flirting with me?" I asked nervously as I pushed my hair back over my ears.

"Oh my God, Bella, he is and you so like him! Why didn't I see this before? It makes total sense to me now...," she rambled on as I zoned out thinking about Edward and me.

I didn't answer her; instead my blush gave me away.

"Would you be mad if I bailed on you and stayed here with Edward and Jasper?"

"Of course not…but I think I'll stay, too. I really like Jasper and I want to spend time with him. I think great things may be happening between Edward and you."

"Really?" I squealed. "I hope so. I really, really like Edward a lot."

_I needed to calm down…act cool._

"I know you do, Bella. You have to have a little faith and things will work out. You'll see."

We gave each other a big hug.

"Ok, I'll have some faith." I told Alice.

"Well, let's get back to the table so we can see our men."

We sat back down and I smiled innocently scooting closer to him in the booth. "Well, we decided that we aren't going to the party and I was hoping to spend some time with you. Is that okay, Edward?" I asked timidly.

Edward gave me one of his toe curling smirks and put his arm around my shoulders. I guess that meant it was okay.

As I snuggled in to him, I remembered how it felt to have his arms around me.

_It was August 13__th__. Alice and Emmett were throwing a party witha few of their friends before Emmett left for his new job as football coach at Lakes High School. We were all drinking a few beers and having a good time, and I was more than a little buzzed that night. A bunch of us were in the hot tub. Edward got in and sat beside me. I was a little nervous and self-conscious being in a hot tub with Edward. He had the build of a swimmer'sbody, tall and lean. You could see his defined abs and the "V" as his board shorts sat low on his waist. That "V"! YUM! I wanted so bad to lick Edward there, but I had controlmyself. He was still with Tanya._

_We were in the hot tub for a while and Edward put his arm around me. I sat there, in the arms of a wet, practically naked Edward Cullen. I remember feeling my heart racing. He ran his fingers over my shoulders like a gentle massage and caused my girly parts to tingle. I knew Edward was relaxing and really didn't mean anything by putting his arm around his pseudo little sister._

"Well, ladies, How about we get out of here and head over to my parent's house?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we'd love to go." I emphasized 'go'.

I didn't want to get my hopes up of hooking up with Edward, since Jasper and Alice were going to be there too. I glanced over to Alice and she smiled and made me feel at ease.

Jasper drove us over to Edward's house. His parents, Esme and Carlisle, had friends over and Edward quickly introduced us to everyone. Even though we lived in a small town, I really didn't know Edward's parents. I had never been to his house before and had only seen Esme a few times around town.

We went inside using the back entrance and he sat down on a bench in the mud room and started taking off his boots. "Hey guys can you take off your shoes?" he asked. "Mom doesn't like us wearing shoes in the house."

After we took our shoes off, Edward led us up the stairs to his room and I was amazed. There was a large window facing the door that took up most of the wall. His bed was under the window. It was a king size sleigh bed made of honey colored oak. It had a simple navy blue duvet cover. His pillow cases were lighter blue. To the right of the bed, was a dresser made of the same type of wood. To the left was a brown leather arm chair.

On one side of the room, there was a large bookshelf housing hundreds of CDs. Edward had the largest music collection that I had ever seen. I guess it made sense that he had so much music since he was a music major.

I was a little nervous, since my earlier buzz had worn off. Edward smiled his crooked smile and gazed at me. I felt myself blush as Edward pulled me into a hug. He led me over to his bed and I sat down. He moved his desk chair over by his bed and sat down while Jasper sat in the arm chair with Alice on his lap.

I wondered why Edward didn't sit down on his bed by me and began to pout inwardly, when I heard Jasper ask, "So Bella and Alice, do you smoke weed?"

Alice and I looked at each other, I didn't know what to say.

"Well, we have tried it before. It's not something that we really do," Alice replied for both of us.

"Do you mind if Edward and I smoke a little?" he asked. "I don't want to pressure you or anything, but you can join us if you like?"

I wondered if we should smoke. Alice glanced at me and nodded to let me know she was game.

"O- okay," I said bashfully. She gave me a thumbs up to reassure me.

I knew that Jasper indulged in smoking a little weed, I never knew that Edward did.

"So Edward, do you smoke weed often?" I asked, trying not to sound judgmental.

"No, it's something that Jasper and I do occasionally when I am home to relax."

I was glad; I didn't think I would like Edward being a pot-head.

Jasper got out a red bong and loaded it up. I watched how Jasper lit it up. I had never smoked weed from a bong and I didn't want to look ridiculous. He took a deep breath and he inhaled the smoke. He held it in as long as he could. Jasper passed the bong to Alice as he did, he said, "Here" but it sounded like he said ''ear" because he was holding his breath in.

Alice and I giggled. She took a hit and started coughing and passed the bong on to Edward. He took a hit and passed it on to me. I held it for a moment. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to try it.

"Bella, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Edward reassured me.

"No, it's okay…I'll try it." I tried to sound confident.

I leaned down and took a hit. As I inhaled, I felt the smoke enter my lungs and it really burned. I tried to hold the smoke in but started coughing. I felt embarrassed. I passed the bong back to Jasper.

"It's okay Bella, don't feel bad," Jasper said smiling. "The first time I took a hit off a bong, I coughed for 20 minutes straight. I thought I was going to piss myself."

We all started laughing at Jasper. We passed the bong around a couple of more times. Each time we would say "ear" and everyone would laugh. My uneasiness had left me. I felt pretty calm and happy.

All of a sudden, Jasper looked like he was turning green and pushed Alice up off of his lap and left the room quickly.

"I better check on Jasper," Alice said as she ran out of the room after him.

I hoped Jasper was okay but now I was alone with fuck-hot Edward Cullen in his bedroom!

Edward walked over to me and held out his hand. I tookit and stood up. He held my hand as we walked over to the arm chair. Edward pulled me onto his lap after he sat down. Our eyes locked and it was like he looked into my soul. We leaned our heads in closer together. It felt like we were moving in slow motion. Our lips were so close. I felt his warm breathon my face as he moved closer and our lips touched. It felt like my whole body was on fire. I parted my lips to let his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues swirled around and explored. This felt so right and perfect. I never felt like this from kissing someone. The fire continued within me, and I felt wetness start to seep between my legs. We continued to kiss, moaning and gasping against each other's mouths.

He put his hand under my sweater and slowly started to move it up towards my breast when we heard Jasper and Alice coming up the stairs. We quickly separated from each other and I went over to sit on the bed while Edward stayed on the chair. Jasper came back in looking a little dazed.

"Hey, Jasper, you don't look too good," Edward said.

"No, man, I'm sick. I shouldn't drink and then smoke weed. It happens to me every time," he said exasperated.

"Why don't I take you home, Jasper? So you can rest?" Alice asked encouragingly.

_Have I mentioned that I love my best friend? _

After a few seconds, Jasper replied, "I think I'll take you up on that little lady."

We said goodbye to Jasper and Alice.

Edward walked towards the bed gazing at me with his crooked smile. I couldn't believe this was happening. Finally my dream was coming true.

"Well, where were we?" he asked as he sat beside me.

He looked me in the eyes as we leaned closer together to kiss. His kisses were beyond amazing. It was passionate kissing, without the hurry. No one was battling for dominance. We were equals at the moment.

Once again, he placed his hand under my sweater. His hand continued to move up towards my chest. I ran my fingers through his sexy hair and a moan escaped my lips. He moved his hands to my breasts and caressed them gently over my bra. He reached his arms around me and unhooked my bra pushing it out of the way to expose my breasts. He placed his hand on my right breast and rolled my nipple in between his fingers. I felt myself get even wetter.

"Edward," I sighed, "that feels so good."

We continued to run our hands along each other's bodies. The next thing I knew, Edward pulled off his shirt. I saw his sexy "V" and reached out to run my fingers along it. I leaned in to lick it, and this caused Edward to moan my name. His skin tasted a bit salty and a bit sweet. It was hard to describe but it tasted so good.

"Oh Bella, you're going to be the death of me," he said.

He asked me to sit up and he pulled off my sweater and my bra. He looked down at my naked torso.

"Bella, you're so beautiful!"

No man had ever told me that I was beautiful. I felt my body blush and heat up. I replied, "thank-you."

"You are beautiful. Don't you ever doubt it," he reassured me.

He gently leaned me back on the bed and crawled over me and started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes to enjoy us being together. He continued kissing downward over my breasts. He licked and sucked on my hardened peaks.

He raised his head up to look at my chest. "Your breasts are so perfect…a perfect handful and what beautiful pink nipples," he whispered and kissed each nipple causing me to blush.

I never had someone worship me like this. It felt like were meant to be with one another. One of his legs slid in between mine, and I started to rub myself on it to create some friction. My desire was so strong. I had to get some kind of release. Edward stood up and I felt a loss from the lack of contact.

He took off his jeans and I was shocked to see that he was totally commando.

Edward's cock stood at full attention. I gazed at him with wanting; he was the most perfect man I'd ever seen.

I reached out to touch it; it was so smooth and hard. I ran my finger around the head. Edward moaned, "You really are trying to kill me...aren't you?" I looked up at him and saw lust in his eyes. I knew I couldn't wait much longer to feel him in me. My pussy was throbbing with want. I could feel how wet I was.

"Edward, I need you inside me now!"

He reached down and unzipped my pants. I lifted my hips, and he pulled my jeans and panties off all at once. He reached over to the drawer in his nightstand and handed me a condom. I quickly opened the package and rolled it onto his hardened length.

"Can you be quiet?" he asked. "I wouldn't want my parents and their friends to know what is going on up here."

I nodded.

He positioned himself over me and looked into my eyes to make sure this was ok. I lifted my hips up toward his cock as my response. He slowly started to enter me; the sensation was overwhelming as he filled me.

"Ugh, Bella, you feel so good," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, Edward...so good...oh!"

We had found the perfect rhythm and there was a knock on his door. We stopped moving.

"Edward, I need you down stairs." I heard his mom say. "The Masens' are leaving."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was finally making love to Edward, and his mom interrupted us.

"Oh my God," I gasped. I was totally embarrassed, "What if she heard us?"

"Fuck!" Edward mumbled as he pulled out of me, "Uh…ok Mom, I'll be down in a minute." He looked at me and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Bella. It will be okay, I'll be right back." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Edward pulled off the condom and threw it in the garbage can beside his bed. He put on some camo print shorts and a tee-shirt that he had lying on the back of the chair and went downstairs.

I wanted to die! What the hell was I doing? I thought to myself, I should leave and decided to get dressed. Who knew how long he would be. I sat up to look for my sweater and jeans when Edward returned.

"Um, I think I'm going to go now," I said timidly, not making eye contact.

"Bella, look at me." I looked up at him. He sat down and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry, please don't go, I want you Bella." His voice was rough and I could tell he was sincere in his apology.

I didn't know how to respond. I wanted him, too. I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

"My Bella," he whispered into my mouth. We continued to kiss. I tugged at his shirt and he stood up and removed his shirt and shorts. I took a moment to admire the beautiful man who stood before me.

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked as he lay down beside me.

I bit my lip nervously. "I want you. I want to feel you in me."

"You're going to be my undoing, Bella," he said as he started to kiss my neck. I felt his hands moving up my legs to my pussy. I felt his fingers running across my center. I felt him push a finger inside and he started moving it in and out. I felt another finger on my clit. He stroked it and it felt so good. He added another finger inside and I felt them hit a spot in me. His fingers were going in and out of me. I felt myself building up to my release.

"Please don't stop. Yes that's it…oh Edward!" I gasped.

I was almost reached my climax when Esme called him once more. He pulled his fingers out of me. "Edward, you didn't have to be so rude with the Masens and run back up to your room. I need to you come back down and help me."

"Hey Mom, can I help you later?" he asked. I could hear the frustration in his voice.

I could tell he was pissed, but he didn't want to be too disrespectful to his mom.

"No, I need your help."

"Fine, Mom. I'll be right down," Edward said, irritated.

He turned his face back to mine, "Bella, I 'm so sorry! I'll be right back. I promise." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and got up. This time he put on a pair of khaki Dockers and shirt. I looked at him in disbelief. He whispered that he was sorry as he left the room.

"Yeah, sure…no problem," I sighed.

I was sure his mom would figure out that something was going on with Edward and I. Edward came home wearing jeans. He wore camo shorts when he said good bye to the Masens and now he had on Dockers. _This is the night of many pants_, I thought to myself.

A part of me found the situation amusing, but the other parts of me were very sexually frustrated. I couldn't believe Esme was such a cock blocker or in my case, a pussy blocker! I felt like I was going to die if Edward didn't come back soon.

When Edward entered the room, he was out of breath like he ran up the stairs. I watched his chest rise and fall as he walked back over to the bed. He was only gone about five minutes, but it seemed like forever as I lay in his bed without him.

I got up out of the bed.

"Bella, you're not leaving are you?" His voice was uneasy.

I smiled at him and said, "No, I want to help you take off your clothes."

His eyes locked with mine and he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his fingers move up and down my back as we stood there for a moment. I felt goose bumps start to form on my body. He caressed my ass as he pulled me closer. I gasped as I felt his hardened cock up against my stomach.

"It's not fair that I'm naked and you're still dressed," I teased.

He helped me pull his shirt over his head and I ran my fingertips over his beautiful abs on my way down to the button on his pants. I knelt down in front of him as I undid the button and lowered the zipper.

"I want to taste you," I said, looking up at him and licking my lips.

He looked down and smiled at me. I took his cock out of his pants and ran my tongue up and down his hardness before taking him in my mouth. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and I moaned in satisfaction. There was power in giving pleasure to another person like this. I looked up and he was watching my mouth move up and down the length of his cock. He had pure lust and adoration in his eyes. He moved his hips with the rhythm of my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip of the head and cupped his balls.

"B-Bella, I need you to stop...oh fuck..."

I pulled away and looked at him. I was feeling slightly put out that he wanted me to stop. He must have sensed my discomfort. He reached for my hands and helped me stand up and pulled me into a hug. "Damn baby, that was amazing! I don't want the first time I come with you to be in your mouth."

I nodded and smiled up at him.

He picked me up and placed me on his bed. We lay there and held each other. It felt like time stopped. Nothing existed in that moment besides us. He placed his lips on mine, as I moaned into his mouth. He rolled over top of me and hovered. Our eyes were locked together. There were no words for this moment. It felt like the room was charged with electricity. He reached his hand down between my legs and stoked my center. I knew I was ready for him. He removed his hands and got another condom out of the nightstand. He rolled the condom on to his beautiful cock. He looked me in the eyes as he slowly entered me. The feeling was so amazing! I felt whole, like a part of me had been restored. We finally found a tempo together, but it wasn't enough.

"Fuck me harder, Edward!" I whispered.

He started pumping harder. I felt him going in and out and in and out. We were moaning and sweating. The passion was almost overwhelming.

"I love being inside you Bella. You feel so good. You feel perfect," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh Edward," I moaned, "Feel so amazing…ugh…Edward…yes!" I felt a tingle inside me build up and get stronger, spreading throughout my body.

My back arched up off the bed and I cried out into his neck, "Uhnn…Oh Edward!" All I could see was a bright white light as I rode the wave of my release. I tingled everywhere. I had never had an intense orgasm like that before. My lips were numb and my clit was pulsating.

Edward's own rhythm started to get jerky. I knew he was close.

"Fuck! Bella!" he said as he came hard inside of me.

Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. Our hearts were still racing and we were out of breath. He looked down and smiled as he held me during my post orgasmic shakes. After they subsided he pulled out of me and discarded the condom in the trash. Edward lay on his back and I cuddled up to his side and wrapped my right arm and leg over him. He pulled me in tight. We didn't say anything but we held each other. We took the time to enjoy each other. It was like magic. Time had stood still. We were in our own little world of bliss.

Edward reached down and moved my chin up so he could look me in the eyes. He spoke in reverence, "Bella, I've wanted you for so long. I've loved you for many years, but I had to wait until you were older. Words cannot describe how I feel right now. You're so beautiful, so perfect. I love you, Bella."

I whispered, "Edward, I love you, too."


End file.
